


Letters to Home

by thefangirlslair



Series: Aries and Leo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Happy Birthday Sakura, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Marriage, Married Couple, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: 2 stand-alone one-shots during Sakura and Sasuke day in 2019.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Aries and Leo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Omedetou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your day, I can promise you a hundred different things — I can promise to eat on time, to use the cloak you brought when the nights are too cold, to look at the stars and think of you when the days are too lonely.
> 
> I can, but I won’t.

_Sakura,_

_With only the moonlight to guide every stroke of my nimble fingers I’m still trying to write with, I’m writing this letter to you, hoping this would suffice for all the times you laid your heart out to me in smudges of ink and smell of home._

_I’m desperately trying to find the right words to say. You know I have never been the kind that says the right things; does the right things. Hell, I’ve done things to you that no person should ever do to another. This made this letter so much harder to write — knowing that I’m trying to redeem myself to the woman who I almost lost because I was lost myself._

_But then I remember that you’re my wife and you chose to be._

_You said yes under the shade of an old tree, looking at me with those bright eyes, blinding me with their brilliance and passion and love — so much love — that I couldn’t even blink for one second to miss it. You breathed yes against my mouth, my neck, my heart; breathing life to everything I thought was already dead in me. You whispered yes over and over, tracing it against my skin and embedding it through my brain that I’m sure I will never forget the timbre of your voice when you said yes to being mine._

_You chose me to be your husband and I am eternally grateful._

_As I go another day without hearing the sound of your laughter and the feel of your soothing fingers, I thought of you and how lucky our daughter is hearing and feeling you there with her. I thought of how lucky everyone in the village is to see you there and healing them. I thought of how lucky your friends are for having conversations with you and eating lunch with you. I thought of how lucky I am to be yours._

_I am yours, Sakura. I have never been so sure in my life when I asked you to marry me, and I am yours. Always._

_Tonight as I write my heart out to you, I am looking at the moon, knowing that on the other side of the world you’re looking at it too. We’re under the same moonlight, you and I. I remember how your skin would glow and your eyes would shine even brighter, and I remember how my heart would skip a beat for you have always been so beautiful._

_On your day, I can promise you a hundred different things — I can promise to eat on time, to use the cloak you brought when the nights are too cold, to look at the stars and think of you when the days are too lonely._

_I can, but I won’t. Because I can only do one thing, and that’s to come home to you._

_Mata kondo na, Sakura._

_-S_

* * *

A flicker of chakra came from behind and Sakura couldn’t tear her crying eyes away from the letter. Her heart was pounding mercilessly, knocking at her bones trying to claw out of her chest.

Warmth surrounded her — heart, body, and soul. Warm chest on her back, warm breath on her neck, warm hand on her stomach. She folded the letter neatly and dropped it on the bed where she found it.

Strong but gentle hands gripped the lone one on her stomach and his eyes closed shut. He inhaled spring, the scent of his wife making everything else a blur. He heard a soft sniffle and the wild beat of his own heart.

He opens his eyes and he saw her turn around, bathed in the moonlight he was talking about in his letter. He lifted his only hand and touched her forehead with his two fingers.

He traced it to the slope of her nose down to her lips where he replaced it with his thumb. Soft lips puckered to kiss it and made Sasuke grasp her chin and lift it up. Her eyes glitter in the dark and it reminded him that not all things that shine are gold.

Sometimes, it’s just Uchiha Sakura’s eyes welcoming you home.

* * *

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this was my official fic for Sakura's birthday last year! just posting it here on ao3 so expect some old fics from my ffnet being posted here as well. thanks for always reading my shit!!!!!!!! HUGS!!!!


	2. A Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So on your special day when you come home, I write this letter to you, to remind you how much I am willing to try, to wait, to love— you. Forever.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_This is more of your thing—pouring words through ink, but you know for you I will always try. I don't write long letters of my ever-confessed feelings for you; instead, I make sure you feel it every time you come home to us... to me._

_I remember weeping a few months back because of your letter and your unexpected return, no matter how brief it was. But more importantly, I wept because I was overwhelmed by the fact that no matter how much the years have changed me, it didn't even change the fact that I still love you with all of me._

_So on your special day when you come home, I write this letter to you, to remind you how much I am willing to try, to wait, to love— you. Forever._

_I know how much you value our little family and how much longing you might be experiencing until now as you read this. I know every ounce of regret you have to be so far away every time and how much you want to spend time with Sarada. I know that even with the time we can never get back, you try your hardest to love us in your own way whenever you're here._

_I want to say thank you, Sasuke-kun._

_Just, thank you. I really don't know what else to say, shannaro! You know that I'd rather just say it to you but I want you to feel what I felt when you wrote me that letter on my birthday. I want you to hold my love literally in your hands and I want you to keep it in your back pocket every time you go away because that was what your letter did to me._

_For your letter was my anchor to earth to remind me of your love, and I wish this letter would be your cardinal north back home. Always._

_Thank you for carrying the burden of your mission. Thank you for taking care of yourself whenever you're away because you know we'll worry. Thank you for always coming home._

_I remember the day you let me know of your feelings for me. We sat under the blanket of the summer sky that night, the wind was warm and my cheeks were warmer than usual because your hand was on mine and you're not one for tender touches. You're all angles and sharp edges and power, but that night reminded me that you're just the boy I love in all of his truthfulness._

_You said the moon was beautiful and I was about to agree when the meaning of the words struck me like a blow to my gut, and I looked at your upturned face having the blush I always hide whenever I am with you._

_I swear that I could never have loved you more than I did in that moment._

_Sasuke-kun, you are the love of my life and this family we brought together is the fuel that keeps me going. You are my husband, and I am your wife ~~as long as you'll have me.~~_

_No, scratch that. I am your wife forever and if you dare leave me for some other woman, you will never see the end of it!_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_PS. I love you so much, anata. You make me happy. Always remember that._

* * *

"I hope it didn't suck," he heard the faint voice of her wife from behind. "You've always been better than me at that."

His lone hand shook infinitesimally as he put the letters back on the table and finally found the flowers she left for him, as she always does when he comes home.

He took the flowers in his hand and faced his wife.

She was leaning against the doorframe of their kitchen with her arms crossed, her head tilted in amusement and her eyes glowing like jades.

He leaned back his tired form against their dining table as he delicately gripped the flowers in his hand and looked at her in wonder. Is this what she felt when she read his letter?

_How could you love me this much? How am I deserving of this?_

"Don't worry, that's not the only birthday gift I have for you. Besides..." she drawled on. If not because of his keen eyes, he wouldn't see the blush she's talking about in her letter. Then she murmured, "...your letter wasn't the only gift you gave me on my birthday."

His brain had gone haywire which reminded him of her birthday— the sounds of her moans, the feel of her mouth, the look in her eyes when they became one. And the entire night of endless teasing and pleasure. It was one of their best nights for sure.

He had to raise the flowers in his hands to cover the faint pink of his cheeks that was slowly traveling to his neck. He couldn't help but groan out her name in disbelief.

"Sakura.."

She really had to remind him of that night? His whole body was now taut in anticipation and he's not even been home for ten minutes. He held on tightly to the flowers on his hand as if asking it to shield him from the surge of excitement he felt.

Familiar warm laughter followed and then he felt soft hands run through his chest up and cling to his neck. He slightly lowered his hand and peeked through the tiny petals to see his green eyes shining up at him.

"Happy birthday, anata."

She was so beautiful in their kitchen with the sun rays hitting her on her face that he couldn't help but finally lower his hand and give in with a tender kiss on her smiling lips. He felt her mouth moved as she smiled wider and kissed him back like she missed him. He knew she did.

They parted and when he opened his eyes, her eyes held the mischief he recognized he had back when he was teasing her.

"Now... are you ready to finally taste my sweet revenge, Sasuke-kun?"

He could only grip her waist and descend his mouth on hers, and his wife already knew his answer.

Their wordless teamwork has always been their forte after all.

* * *

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my birthday fic for sasuke in 2019!! thanks for reading!


End file.
